Eternal
There are 3 types of gods in WoW, 1) Creator Gods (The Titans), 2) Old Gods (The 4 or 5 of them), and 3) Creature Worshipped Powerful Entities. There are 3 subordinates of gods. 1) Demigods, 2) Elemental Lords, and 3) Dragon Aspects Gods The Titans *Known Ones: **1.1.1-Sargeras, The Soldier Titan **1.1.2-Aman'Thul, The Leader Titan **1.1.3-Eonar, The Life Titan **1.1.4-Norgannon, The Magical Titan **1.1.5-Khaz'goroth, The Forging Titan *Purpose: Running the universe. *Location: The Pantheon, with the exception of Sargeras in the Twisting Nether. *Subordinates: 1.1.1 The Burning Legion, 1.1.5 The Earthen (thus the Dwarves and Troggs), 1.1.2&3&4&5 The Dragons The Old Gods *No known ones. The number is assumed to be at 4, but possibly could be 5. Speculation is that one isn't there because he/she died. *Purpose: To subjugate all races and amass power. *Location: In a vault beneath Azeroth at its core. *Subordinates: The Elemental Lords, Twilight's Hammer Creature Worshipped Powerful Entities *Known Ones: **1.3.1-Elune, goddess of the Night Elves, represented aa the Moon, benevolent (Note: Likely is A-II_Mu'sha) **1.3.2-Hakkar The Soulflayer, god of the Gurubashi Atal-ai Trolls, represented in his avatar, malevolent (Could be a 1.2 Old God) **1.3.3-Earthmother, goddess of the Tauren, represented as the planet, benevolent (Note: Could be 1.1.5 Khaz'goroth, 1.1.3 Eonar, or 1.2.1 Therazane) **1.3.4-The Light, god of the Human and Dwarven Paladins and Priests, represented in benevolent spells, benevolent **1.3.5-Azshara, goddess of the Kaldorei Magi, Highborne, and Naga, represented in the mortal being Azshara, a Naga, sinister but intentions unknown. **1.3.6-Apa'ro/Malorne, great hunter of the Tauren, represented as a White Stag, benevolent *Purpose: 1.3.2 To subjugate all races and amass power. 1.3.1&3&4 To aid the mortals in the pursuit of good. 1.3.6 to aid in the hunt of malevolent beings. III-5 Unknown *Locations: 1.3.1 Luna, 1.3.3 the Earth, 1.3.4 Within, 1.3.5 Najatar, 1.3.2 & 6 Unknown *Subordinates: 1.3.2 Atal-ai Trolls, 1.3.5 Naga and Highborne, 1.3.6 Cenarius and the Tauren, 1.3.1 & 3 & 4 no direct ones. Not-Really Gods But Close Enough Demigods *Known Ones: **2.1.1-Cenarius, recognized by the Cenarion Circle, represented as a half-humaniod half-stag, progeny of Musha and Apa'ro/Malorne, benevolent **2.1.2-Mu'sha, recognized by the Tauren, represented as the Moon, progeny of Earthmother, benevolent (Note: Female) **2.1.3-An'she, recognized by the Tauren, represented as the Sun, progeny of the Earthmother, benevolent (Note: Male) **2.1.4-Aviana, recognized by sentient airborne beings, represented as a great falcon or falcon-humaniod, progeny of unknown, benevolent **2.1.5-Agamaggan, recognized by Quillboars, represented as a boar, progeny of unknown, benevolent *Purpose: 2.1.1 to aid in the hunt of malevolent beings, 2.1.2 to pursue 2.1.3_An'she, 2.1.3 to run from 2.1.2_Mu'sha. 2.1.4 to give sanctuary to deceased sentient airborne beings, 2.1.5 to fight the demonic invaders. *Locations: 2.1.2 Luna, 2.1.3 Sol, 2.1.4 G'hanir The Mother Tree, 2.1.1 & 5 Six feet under. *Subordinates: 2.1.1 Druids, 2.1.2 Cenarius, 2.1.4 Deceased Sentient Airborne Beings, 2.1.5 Quillboars, 2.1.4 Unknown. Elemental Lords *Known Ones: **2.2.1-Therazane, the Stonemother, lord of the element of Earth (Physical) **2.2.2-Ragnaros, the Firelord, lady of the element of Fire (Fire) **2.2.3-Al'Akir, the Windlord, lord of the element of Air (Nature?) **2.2.4-Neptulon, the Tidehunter, lord of the element of Water (Ice?) *Purpose: To aid the Old Gods in the subjugation of all races and amass power. B-2 to amass ALOT of power by betraying anybody but otherwise the same thing. *Location: The Elemental Plane *Subordinates: 2.2.1 Theradras and Myzrael, 2.2.2 Dark Iron Dwarves, 2.2.3 & 4 & 5 unknown. Dragons *Known Ones: **2.3.1-Alexstrasza, The Life-binder, Aspect of Life, element of fire, gifted by 1.1.3 Eonar **2.3.2-Nozdormu, The Timeless-One, Aspect of Time, element of nature?, gifted by 1.1.2 Aman'Thul **2.3.3-Ysera, The Dreamer, Aspect of the Emerald Dream, element of nature, gifted by 1.1.3 Eonar **2.3.4-Malygos, The Spell-Weaver, Aspect of Magic, element of ice, gifted by 1.1.4 Norgannon **2.3.5-Neltharion, The Earth-warder, Aspect of the Earth, element of fire, gifted by 1.1.5 Khaz'goroth *Purposes: To protect Azeroth, 2.3.1 through the mortals, 2.3.2 through watching over time, 2.3.3 through watching over the Status Quo via dreaming, 2.3.4 through the protection of magical artifacts, 2.3.5 through domination. *Locations: 2.3.1 Grim Batol, 2.3.2 The Caverns of Time, 2.3.3 The Emerald Dream, 2.3.4 Northrend somewhere?, 2.3.5 unknown. *Subordinates: Their dragonflights, 2.3.5 also Blackrock Orcs. Category:Lore Category:Religions